


Lights Out

by Soul4Sale



Series: Corporate Behaviors [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Moodswings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vieri was raised in a cold manner. Because of this, he has a very odd reaction to PDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is inspired by Lights Out by Mindless Self Indulgence, and I thought it would be an interesting twist on the universe. Since this has Mpreg, I’m not sure if it should be T or M, but if someone complains, I’ll switch it. ^^ Hope you enjoy!

It had taken a while for Vieri to get used to how tactile his lover was. In his family, no one ever hugged, or really touched at all, but Federico didn’t seem capable of _not_ touching him. He’d tug him over into his lap when they watched movies together, brush their thighs when sitting beside one another in boring meetings, hold hands with him no matter what they were doing, and it had, at first, struck him as odd. Eventually, some of it seemed to be okay, but more often than not, public displays of affection were very off-limits. There was still the scandal surrounding his baby bump, and he wasn’t willing to give the tabloids something to talk about. 

Federico, however, seemed to be perfectly fine with both coming out of the closet and declaring his love for his little prince to the Heavens for every media outlet in the country. Sure, it was hard to deny one’s homosexual tendencies with a baby on the way while being the mother, but that didn’t mean he wanted everyone and their dog to know about who he was sleeping with. Particularly because when his father saw the news report about it, he’d nearly beat him black and blue and back, though spared his son’s stomach for the sake of ‘having a damn grandchild.’ It didn’t help that a certain Auditore (nobody was naming names, Ezio) didn’t approve, either, and had tried to hit him, only failing because Federico had intercepted his fist and scolded him for trying to hit a pregnant man. 

Even still, when they went out together, he tried to keep their physical contact to a minimum. Walking out of a restaurant with his lover, the pair were greeted by paparazzi of all kinds, and he was suddenly on the defensive. They asked about the baby, about their relationship, how it correlated with their companies’ merger, fifty different types of invasive questions flung at him at once. Federico tried to put an arm around him, drag him away to the red Ferrari parked in the side parking lot, but it seemed he was too late. The younger had had enough jostling and his patience wore thin enough that he threw a rather impressive punch, hitting his brunet lover instead of one of the paparazzo, sending him to the floor with a bloody nose. Throwing all sorts of horrific Italian at the many cameras suddenly flashing in his face, he pulled the other up and lugged him away to the car, pushing him into the passenger’s seat and climbing in with the keys, pulling away and getting them home (with a lot of swearing and road rage involved).

“You really should calm down,” Federico tried softly, nursing his bloody noes, “It isn’t good for the baby for you to be so upset…” Reaching over and rubbing the rather obvious bump fondly with his non-bloody hand, the elder smiled sweetly.

“I think the baby’s angry, too.” Vieri replied on a purr, smiling sweetly, “He keeps kicking and I feel like my stomach is going to eat itself. Heartburn is probably the worst thing for me while I’m driving.”

“We’ll get you some antacids when we get home, _Caro_.” The other replied lovingly, leaning over during a red light and kissing his cheek. 

“We should probably get you cleaned up, too, _stronzo_. I… Didn’t mean to hit you, though.” He offered, as close to an apology as the elder was probably going to get. The drive from there was left in companionable silence, with the radio playing softly in the background. Occasionally, Vieri would sing quietly, under his breath, if a song came on that he enjoyed. 

Arriving at their shared home, the younger parked in the garage and got out, letting them into the house and walking with his lover to the bathroom. Pulling out some things to clean up the other, letting him sit on the tub, he began to rub some hydrogen peroxide on the other’s injury, finding soft lips pressed to his palm every so often. With those large hands, the brunet took the other’s gently and began to caress them, before standing from his spot on the tub and pulled a bottle of Prevacid from the medicine cabinet. Hano riding the other two pills, he smiled as he filled the glass they usually used to rinse their mouths after brushing their teeth and handed it over. Taking the pills and draining the glass, he was suddenly pulled close to the other’s chest, front to back. Swaying slightly with the other, he hummed softly a song the other had been singing in the car, hands gently rubbing from his chest down his sides, and up over that precious bump.

“Come with me?” Federico whispered into his ear, and it seemed he was disarmed enough to follow him to the bedroom. Making sure the pillows were fluffed and made into a nice nest, he lifted the other and wrapped him up, all tucked in up to his neck. Turning off the light and setting up the stereo, he set the mood with some music from their home country, love songs that they understood and loved, before curling up into the other’s nest. Pulling the other close and snuggling in until there was nary a breath of air between them, he gently rubbed the other’s stomach, rucking up his shirt for better access. The smaller leaned in and kissed the other gently, each kiss turning into a lingering, gentle expressions of love. This was as close to an ‘I love you’ as he would get, but it was alright with Federico. Soft brushes of lips and the slow, languorous movements of his hands seemed to lull Vieri into a nice sense of comfort, and the baby seemed ready to calm down, as well, going relatively still in reference to his earlier fit. It wasn’t long before they were curled up together, dozing on and off for the rest of the night, most waking moments spent with kisses and the occasional bathroom break.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, got the lovely fluff out of my system. I really love how these stories are coming along. ^^


End file.
